La course aux cadeaux
by Gouline971
Summary: Ginny eut une idée : On pourrait chacun faire un cadeau à l'un d'entre nous. Et pour corser le tout on pourrait dire qu'un Gryffondor offre un cadeau à un Serpentard et vice-versa.


**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël !

Alors, étant donné que le peu d'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment se base sur les fêtes de fin d'années, je m'y accroche et tente de broder autour d'elle. Je vous présente donc un **OS** sur **Harry **et **Pansy**, en espérant que ça plaise aux personnes qui le liront.

Bonne lecture.

_Disclamer_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont de Mrs JK Rowling. Our Queen !

_**Rémusé**_ : « On pourrait chacun faire un cadeau à l'un d'entre nous. Et pour corser le tout on pourrait dire qu'un Gryffondor offre un cadeau à un Serpentard et vice-versa. »

_**La course aux cadeaux.**_

C'était une vision qui pouvait paraître assez étrange. En ce mois de Décembre et à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, quatre Gryffondor et quatre Serpentard se retrouvaient, ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Ça devait bien faire une heure qu'ils y étaient et fait – très - important, ils ne se battaient. C'était Dumbledore qui serait content.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que je ne vais pas m'en sortir !

-De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Des cadeaux de Noël ! Noël est dans moins de deux semaines et je n'ai toujours rien acheté ! Avec tout ce qu'on doit réviser pour la dernière semaine d'examens, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait faire des cadeaux ! Mes parents vont être blessés de ne pas en recevoir. Ils vont croire que je les ai oublié et vous... Je ne sais même pas quoi vous offrir qui vous ferait plaisir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tout ce que tu nous offres à Harry Ginny et moi nous fait toujours plaisir.

-Mais je ne parlais pas de vous. Je parlais d'eux !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott levèrent la tête et se redressèrent.

-Nous ? dit Pansy à l'adresse d'Hermione. Tu avais l'intention de nous offrir des cadeaux de Noël à nous ?

-Ben… oui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Théo.

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi leur offrir des cadeaux, Hermione ? On ne leur a rien demandé. On ne veut rien d'eux.

-Mais on s'entend bien, non ?

-Non.

Hermione regarda Drago qui était posté à la fenêtre de la salle sur demande. Il semblait la défier du regard.

-On ne s'entend pas bien ? Alors pourquoi on se retrouve ici deux fois par semaine depuis un mois si on ne s'entend pas bien ?

-Parce que ça fait un mois que Ginny et Blaise sortent ensemble, répondit Pansy.

-Mais tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'on s'entend bien, non ?

-Oui mais… pas les garçons. Et ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'offrir un cadeau à Potter ou à Weasley.

-Vraiment trop aimable, dit Harry alors que Pansy le narguait.

-Tu vois, dit Ron, personne n'a envie d'offrir un cadeau à qui que ce soit. Faisons comme d'habitude. Ne changeons pas l'ordre des choses.

-A moins que…, commença Ginny.

-A moins que quoi ? dit vivement Ron.

-On pourrait justement faire un peu de changement. Ça ne serait pas si mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Théo.

-Et bien on pourrait chacun faire un cadeau à l'un d'entre nous. Et pour corser le tout, on pourrait dire qu'un Gryffondor offre un cadeau à un Serpentard et vice-versa.

-Ça c'est une bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu Pansy ?

-Mouais. Tout déprendra de la personne sur laquelle je tomberai.

-Et nous ? s'emporta Ron. Et notre avis à nous ne compte pas ?

-On se passera de ton avis Weasley, merci, dit Drago d'une voix trainante.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est en brayant comme un âne que ta sœur a eu cette _splendide_ idée. Blaise, parle-lui.

-Euh… Ginny…

-C'est une merveilleuse idée et je ne compte pas revenir dessus ! lui dit-elle.

Blaise se tourna vers Drago et haussa les épaules alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Aucune autorité sur sa copine. Ginny sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un parchemin, le déchira en huit et écrivit les noms des personnes présentes.

-C'est simple, chacun d'entre nous va tirer un bout de parchemin et offrir un cadeau à la personne dont le nom est inscrit. On commence par les Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi vous ? demanda Théo.

-Parce que c'est moi qui en ais eu l'idée, répondit Ginny.

-Et quelle idée, déclara Drago. L'idée du siècle.

Ginny fusilla Drago du regard et demanda à Hermione de prendre un bout de parchemin retourné.

-Théodore Nott, dit Hermione en le regardant avec un sourire.

-Bon, et bien je sais déjà ce que j'aurais comme cadeau, déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

-Un livre, bien sûr. Il n'y a que ça que tu connaisses en bon rat de bibliothèque que tu es.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi du peu mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les livres que j'ai envie d'offrir des livres aux autres.

-Si, un peu quand même.

Etonnée, Hermione tourna vers Harry et Ron qui furent d'accord avec Théo. Vexée, Hermione ne dit plus rien et se promit d'offrir autre chose qu'un livre. Ginny prit aussi un bout de parchemin et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le nom qui y était inscrit.

-Blaise Zabini !

-Ouais ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Tricheuse ! lui dit Ron. C'est toi qui as coupé le parchemin ! Tu aurais dû fermer les yeux.

-N'importe quoi. Le parchemin est découpé en part égale. Je n'ai pas triché. Et puis si tu veux tiens, je te le donne et je prends un autre bout.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'offrir un cadeau à Zabini.

-Ben alors tais-toi !

-Oui Weasley, intervint Drago, tais-toi ou on va finir par avoir la migraine.

Ce fut ensuite Harry qui prit un bout de parchemin et la réaction qui suivit vint de Ron :

-NON !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? soupira Pansy qui elle aussi commençait par en avoir ras le bol de Ron. Harry montra le bout de parchemin à tout le monde et tout le monde compris en cet instant.

-Bon tu as intérêt à m'offrir un très beau cadeau Potter, lui dit Pansy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas déçue.

-Non ! Non je refuse ! s'exclama Ron en se levant. Je n'ai pas envie d'offrir un cadeau à… à Malefoy ! Ça non !

-Ne t'en fais pas Weasley, je n'ai aucunement envie de recevoir un quelconque cadeau de ta part.

Puis ce fut au tour des Serpentard de prendre un bout de parchemin. Pansy fut la première. Elle pria intérieurement pour choisir Hermione ou Ginny. Elle avait 50% de chance d'avoir le nom qu'elle voulait. Elle prit le premier bout de parchemin qu'elle vit et…

-Cette idée est nulle Ginny ! dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Qui as-tu priss ?

-Harry Potter.

-Oh ! Et bien tu as intérêt à me faire un très beau cadeau aussi Parkinson, répliqua Harry pour la narguer.

Drago prit également un parchemin et tomba sur Hermione.

-Un livre et l'affaire est réglée, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Un livre ? Qui te dit que je veux un livre ?

A cette question tout le monde regarda Hermione lui faisant comprendre que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'offrir un livre à Théodore alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai un livre comme cadeau de Noël. Je ne veux pas de livre pour Noël ! Pas un seul bouquin ! Même pas un livre de cuisine !

-Eh, ça va l'hystérique ! Je t'offrirai un agenda.

-Malefoy !

-Bon à moi ! A moi de prendre le parchemin avec le nom de Ginny dessus.

-Si tu fais ça Zabini je déclare ces parchemins truqués !

-La ferme, Ron, lui dit sa sœur.

Blaise prit le parchemin confiant et ne parla pas pendant un long moment. Il regardait le parchemin dans tout les sens comme s'il devait y avoir un mystère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy.

-Je dois offrir un cadeau à Ginny, s'exclama Théo en montrant son parchemin alors que Blaise le fusillait du regard.

-Donne ! dit-il.

-Non.

-Donne !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'offrir un cadeau à son frère !

-Moi non plus, alors tu va me donner ce bout parchemin !

-Non !

-Non mais je rêve là, soupira Drago.

-C'est fou ce que je me sens aimé, dit Ron. Je dois faire un cadeau à Malefoy et Zabini doit m'en offrir un. J'ai vraiment de la chance cette année.

Harry lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en guise de consolation.

**000**

La répartition pour les cadeaux de Noël avait maintenant été faite et dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés, chaque élève ou presque, avait commencé à s'afférer pour trouver une idée. Pansy avait piqué tous les magazines de Drago, Blaise et Théo. Elle allait devoir offrir un cadeau à cet abrutit de Potter et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait. Stupide idée, stupide Ginny Weasley ! Hermione était dans le même état. Elle avait piqué tous les magazines des garçons, si bien que Ron devenait comme fou à chercher son magazine sur le Quiddich. Hermione le lui avait discrètement piqué car elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle le prenne pour trouver une idée de cadeau pour un Serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la littérature. Pour une fois Hermione Granger ne voulait pas ressembler à ce rat des bibliothèques ambulant. Au moins pour Noël. Elle pourrait retourner à ses livres plus tard.

Hermione sortait des toilettes des filles. Elle allait se rendre dans la Grande Salle où Harry et Ron l'attendaient avec les questions qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser depuis le matin « Tu ne vas quand même pas adhérer à l'idée farfelue de ma sœur ? » Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle se contentait de soupirer tout en abordant un autre sujet avec Harry.

-Psst !

Hermione s'arrêta en plein dans le couloir et regarda autour d'elle se disant qu'elle avait sans doute rêvé. Elle reprit sa route.

-Psst ! Granger !

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau et se retourna. Elle vit Drago caché dans la pénombre d'un placard à balais. Il lui faisait signe de venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

-Mais viens deux minutes, ça ne sera pas long !

-Non.

-Granger, viens ici !

-Non, je ne suis pas ton chien !

-Granger, veux-tu bien venir, s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. J'ai dit s'il te plait.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et le rejoignit. Drago la laissa entrer dans le placard à balais.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux. demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Hermione. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est toi qui me demande d'entrer dans ce placard à balais.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas paraître trop idiot ou stupide.

-Malefoy, j'attends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? se lança-t-il.

Hermione resta interdite un certain temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait, mais pas à ça.

-Surprends-moi, répondit-elle.

-C'est ça le problème. J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ce soit une désagréable surprise. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? Comme ça je le commande et l'affaire est réglée.

-Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, surprends-moi.

-Granger, je n'ai pas envie de…

Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa. Bien que dans un premier temps, Drago fut, il se laissa très volontiers faire. Ça devait faire une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai baiser car mademoiselle était préoccupée par la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances qui était dicté par les examens de fin de trimestre. Hermione rompit le baiser et constata que Drago en demandait encore. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour un autre baiser. Hermione s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte du placard à balais en disant :

-Je ne veux pas de livre. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est samedi prochain.

**000**

Samedi arriva et tous les élèves étant autorisés, se retrouvaient à Pré-au-lard pour un seul et même but, la course au cadeau de Noël. Hermione, Pansy et Ginny étaient ensemble, alors que Ron et Harry étaient de leur côté, ainsi que Drago, Blaise et Théo.

-On est d'accord, commença Ginny, il est interdit de se suivre, de s'espionner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si on vous voit dans les parages en train de nous surveiller, peu importe qui, il n'y aura pas de cadeau ! Venez les filles.

Pansy et Hermione suivirent Ginny qui s'éloignait et entrèrent dans un premier magasin. Ginny s'était déjà faufilée entre les rayons alors qu'Hermione et Pansy flânaient un peu perdues. Elles ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien acheter pour Théo et Harry.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le placard à balais avec Drago, près des toilettes des filles ? demanda Pansy.

-Tu… tu nous as vus ? dit Hermione rougissante.

-Je vous ai surtout vu sortir. Tu étais aussi rouge que maintenant et j'ai vu Drago sortir de là un peu trop heureux. Il s'est passé quoi dans ce placard à balais ?

-Ne t'emballe pas. Il voulait juste que je lui dise ce qui me plairait comme cadeau de Noël. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne le sais pas moi-même de toute façon.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Que vous vous envoyez en l'air dans des placards à balais.

-On ne s'est jamais envoyé en l'air dans des placards à balais !

-Ah ah ! Alors c'est déjà arrivé ! s'exclama Pansy joyeuse. Où, quand, comment ? Je savais que vous sortiez ensemble !

-Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy, tu es folle !

-Alors quoi ? Tu couches avec lui sans sentiment ?

-On reprendra cette conversation plus tard tu veux. J'ai un fichu cadeau à trouver pour Théodore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

-Je te le dirais si tu me dis ce qu'aime Potter.

-Rêve !

-Alors toi aussi rêve, rétorqua Pansy en prenant un petit nounours en face d'elle. J'ai une idée, je lui offrirai une belle bouse de dragon enveloppée dans un beau papier cadeau en fils d'or. T'en penses quoi ? Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

-Tu sais, ça ne doit pas non plus faire plaisir à Harry de te faire un cadeau. Mais je peux te garantir qu'il y mettra du sien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? demanda Pansy tout en regardant le nounours.

-Je connais Harry. Harry est un gentleman.

Pansy lâcha le nounours des yeux et fusilla Hermione du regard.

-Tu ne m'aides pas Granger ! Je suis maintenant obligée de lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom.

-Oui, je sais. Bon courage, nargua Hermione en quittant le rayon.

-Pas si vite Granger ! J'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Dis ! ordonna Hermione en rappliquant.

-Il s'avère que j'ai dans mon sac un magazine avec quelques indices sur ce que Théo aimerait avoir pour Noël. Je te le passe, si tu me passes celui avec des indices sur ce que veut Potter.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai un ?

-Je t'ai vu le feuilleter à la bibliothèque. Alors ?

-Très bien, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir.

Pansy posa le nounours qu'elle avait entre les mains et échangea son magazine avec celui d'Hermione avant que Ginny débarque.

-Bon, ça y est, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur, et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore, dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus, répondit Pansy.

**000**

Harry retrouva Ron devant la vitrine de la librairie du village. Il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs élèves regardaient la même chose que lui. C'était un livre collector sur le Quiddich qui terrassait toute l'histoire de ce sport depuis des siècles dans les moindres détails.

-Ce livre est l'encyclopédie du Quiddich, déclara Ron. Tu imagines, celui qui est en possession de ce livre devient totalement incollable sur le Quiddich. Je suis sûr qu'il y a tout un chapitre sur les Canons de Chudley.

Bizarrement Harry en doutait fortement.

-Malheureusement, ils n'en vendent qu'une centaine en tout, déclara Harry.

-Oui. Et ça coûte une fortune. Il n'y aurait que Malefoy qui pourrait se le payer. En fait, où étais-tu tout à l'heure ?

-Je cherchais une idée de cadeau.

-Encore ? s'exclama Ron. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ? Pourquoi tu te casses la tête ? Achète-lui une paire de gant qu'on en finisse. Je peux te garantir qu'elle ne fera pas un exploit pour toi. J'ai déjà mon cadeau pour Malefoy et crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas acheté.

-Raison de plus pour en faire un. Ça la rendra mal à l'aise. Que vas-tu offrir à Malefoy ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu.

Au même moment, Harry et Ron virent Drago, Théodore et Blaise sortir d'une boutique. Les deux derniers se disputaient.

-Je t'interdis d'offrir ça à Ginny ! hurlait Blaise.

-Non mais je fais ce que je veux. Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Donne-moi ça !

-Mais non ! J'ai passé une heure dans ce magasin pour trouver le bon produit, alors lâche-moi la grappe !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder Ginny – avec un gros sac - qui arrivait avec Hermione et Pansy. Blaise lâcha Théodore.

-Lui ! dit-il. Il a l'intention de t'offrir…

-Mais la ferme Zabini ! s'emporta Théodore. La ferme ! Etre amoureux t'a vraiment ramolli le cerveau mon pauvre.

-C'est moi qui vais te ramollir le cerveau espèce de…

-Blaise ! Tu arrêtes oui ! lui ordonna Ginny.

-Mais… mais son cadeau…

-Quoi mon cadeau ? Quoi ? Ecoute Ginny, j'ai acheté ton cadeau et ton abrutit de copain pense que j'essaie de te draguer, alors que je joue le jeu. Je joue le jeu, Blaise !

-Ouais, c'est ça…

-Blaise, tu as intérêt à te calmer où sinon je ne t'offrirais pas ton cadeau.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais… Alors, vous avez trouvé vos cadeaux ?

La réponse fut la même pour tout le monde excepté Ron et Blaise : « Je vais le commander. » Tout le monde retourna au château à la fin de la journée.

-Tu as trouvé mon cadeau ? demanda Pansy à Harry sur le chemin du retour.

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi tu as dit que tu l'avais commandé, alors ?

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et pressa le pas alors que Pansy s'arrêta. Hermione la rejoignit.

-Il n'a toujours pas trouvé mon cadeau, dit-elle.

-Et alors ? Toi non plus.

-Oui mais il n'est pas censé le savoir. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas me le dire.

-Ça veut dire qu'il me cherche vraiment un cadeau. Comment je vais faire moi ? Tu imagines, s'il m'offre un truc qui me plait ? J'aurai l'air d'une idiote avec ma bouse de dragon !

-Tu ne vas pas lui offrir une bouse de dragon, soupira Hermione.

-J'y réfléchis sérieusement. Je suis sûre que je ne trouverais rien dans ce fichu magazine.

-Tu trouveras. Il y a plein de croix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? demanda Drago.

-Rien, Mr je-m'envoie–en-l'air–dans–des–placards–à–balais–avec-Hermione.

-Pansy, non mais tu es folle !

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait au moins une fois.

Pansy pressa le pas à son tour pour retourner au château, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls.

-La prochaine fois…, commença Hermione.

-On ne se contentera que de la salle de bain des préfets, je sais.

**000**

Le 24 Décembre arrivait. Alors que la plupart des élèves présents étaient heureux de fêter Noël et de manger la bonne nourriture que les elfes avaient préparé, il y en avait huit (ou presque) qui étaient préoccupés par ce qui allait se passer après le dîner du réveillon. Ils allaient se retrouver dans la salle sur demande pour passer un moment ensemble et attendre minuit avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient offerts. C'étaient ce qu'ils appréhendaient. Ils avaient peur d'offrir un cadeau ridicule (pour certain) et ils avaient aussi peur de rentrer dans leur salle commune avec un horrible présent décrivant tout l'affection qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres.

Lorsque 23h00 arriva, le professeur Dumbledore invita ses chers élèves à regagner leur salle commune. Les huit élèves eux, se dirigèrent par duo dans la salle sur demande qui avaient fait apparaître deux canapés, trois fauteuils, des poufs et une table basse remplie de victuailles emmenés par Dobby à la demande d'Harry. Ils étaient toujours huit présents à écouter de la musique, boire, manger et discuter tout en regardant l'horloge qu'il y avait au-dessus de la cheminée.

-C'est quoi, mon cadeau ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant d'Harry.

-Attends, tu es vraiment en train de me demander ça ?

-Oui. C'est quoi mon cadeau ? S'il te plait Potter, dis-moi.

-Il reste dix minutes Parkinson, soit patiente.

-Je suis sûre que tu m'as offert une bouse de dragon.

-Non ça c'est toi qui veux me l'offrir.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Encore neuf minutes Parkinson.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Il restait neuf minutes. Ça allait être les neuf minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Elles finirent pourtant pas s'écouler. Lorsque Ginny annonça qu'il était minuit que c'était Noël, tout le monde se réunit autour de la table basse avec leur cadeau.

-Qui veut commencer ?

-Moi ! dit Hermione en levant la main comme si elle était en cours. Elle prit son cadeau soigneusement emballé et le donna à Théodore. Celui-ci le déballa sans trop se précipiter et dit en découvrant le cadeau :

-Hermione je t'aime, épouse-moi !

-C'est très gentil Théodore, mais non, répondit-elle en riant.

Le cadeau qu'Hermione avait offert à Théodore était un disque de son groupe préféré : Les Hippogriffes Déplumés. Un nouveau groupe en vogue après les Bizarr Sisters. Elle l'avait remarqué car tout ce que qui concernait ce groupe de musique était coché un peu partout dans son magazine. Mais Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Elle était fière.

Puis Ginny offrit son cadeau à Blaise. C'était un simple manteau. Un manteau qui était plus dans le style de Ginny que dans le style de Blaise. Au lieu d'être sobre et classe, il était plutôt fantaisiste avec des couleurs chaudes telles que le rouge, l'oranger ou le jaune. Vraiment pas son truc. Mais le fait qu'il vienne de Ginny le rendait merveilleux aux yeux de Blaise. Il l'embrassa.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron.

-Attrape Malefoy ! dit Ron ne lançant un petit paquet.

-Certainement pas ! répliqua Drago en reculant.

Il put voir que Ron lui avait lancé des Dragés Surprise de chez Bertie crochu.

-Ils sont tous au goût de poubelle ou de crotte de nez. Joyeux Noël Malefoy.

-T'es vraiment nul Weasley ! rétorqua Pansy. Bon, à toi Potter, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec hâte et appréhension. Harry lui tendit un petit paquet et put constater sa mine déconfite en le voyant. Ça ne semblait rien comparé à la taille des cadeaux de Ginny et Hermione. Pansy l'ouvrit dans une grande hâte et sa réaction de ne fit pas attendre. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Pansy mais sa bouché bée en disait long. Elle regarda le cadeau, Harry, puis le cadeau. Et enfin elle dit :

-Mais tu es un grand malade !

-Quoi ? On me dit de faire un cadeau, je fais un cadeau.

-Mais… mais…

-Pansy montre ! s'impatienta Ginny.

Pansy montra le cadeau que lui avait fait Harry. C'était trois bracelets. Deux argentés et un vert. Alors que tout le monde s'offusquait, Harry était plutôt fier de son cadeau.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Potter, dit Drago. Tu n'as pas offert ça à Pansy.

-Ben si.

-Ce sont des vrais bijoux ? demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas acheter du toc, même pour elle.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est Noël, Ron !

-Tu lui as acheté des bijoux ? Alors que moi tu ne m'en as même pas offert ? dit Hermione jalousement.

-Et les boucles d'oreille que tu portes à l'instant. C'était pour ton anniversaire.

-Je suis jalouse aussi, dit Ginny boudeuse. Moi aussi je veux un bracelet, dit-elle en regardant Blaise.

-Tu ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras mieux qu'un bracelet. Tu ne vas quand même pas les mettre, dit-il à l'adresse de Pansy.

-Bien sûr que si ! Merci Potter !

-Mais de rien.

Pansy prit les bracelets et les mit à son poignet gauche, le droit étant déjà occupé. Puis elle regarda plus attentivement la boite comme si un quatrième bracelet allait sortir de nulle part. Mais ce fut autre chose qu'elle trouva. Un petit bout de parchemin collé à l'intérieur de la boite. Elle le déplia délicatement et put y lire. « Tour d'astronomie après la remise des cadeaux. » Pansy regarda Harry qui regardait le paquet que déballait Ginny. C'était un parfum.

-Joyaux Fruité de Jack Néfin. Et il sent bon en plus. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu lui donner un coup de poing ? demanda Ginny à Blaise.

-Oui et j'assume.

-Tu es bête, dit-elle en souriant. Merci Théo. C'est vraiment gentil.

-Je suis le meilleur, dit-il en souriant alors Blaise serrait le poing.

Ce fut à son tour de donner son cadeau à Ron. A sa grande surprise, il avait réellement un cadeau à déballer. Il était d'ailleurs assez épais. C'était un pull.

-Je manque de pull peut-être ? demanda Ron.

-De pull non, mais de bonne qualité sûrement. Tu pourras donc montrer celui-là à ta mère et lui faire comprendre qu'il y a de la laine de meilleure qualité que ce qu'elle prend pour faire vos pulls parce que franchement ça gratte. C'est vraiment désagréable. C'est un conseil.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les sourcils alors que Ginny baissait la tête. Ron les regarda tout les deux et commença à devenir rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ma sœur, toi ?

-A ton avis Weasley ! Ils vont cueillir des paquettes près du lac noir. Bon à moi. Tiens Granger !

-C'est dit avec tant de délicatesse. Je pourrais fondre, répondit-elle avec ironie.

Drago lui avait offert un foulard d'un blanc cassé avec des bordures dorées. Hermione resta un peu perplexe. Ce furent Ginny et Pansy qui réagirent.

-Mais c'est un Héraclès !

-Un quoi ?

-Un Héraclès ! reprit Ginny. La meilleure marque de foulard qui existe ! Leur soie est… extraordinaire ! Ça a dû te couter une fortune, Malefoy !

-Tu parles, marmonna Ron. Il est riche.

Hermione regarda son foulard et en toucha la matière. C'était vraiment doux. Elle regarda Drago et le remercia avec un sourire timide. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Pansy d'offrir son cadeau à Harry. Après les bracelets qu'il lui avait offerts, Pansy espérait vraiment que ça lui plairait. Le cadeau semblait lourd vu la façon dont elle le portait. A deux bras. Elle le donna à Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du poids du cadeau. Il l'ouvrit aux yeux de tous et la réaction ne vient pas de lui :

-Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Elle vient de t'offrir l'encyclopédie du Quiddich !

Effectivement, Harry avait entre les mains l'histoire du Quiddich collector qu'il avait vu en vitrine avec Ron quelque jour auparavant. Il ne se le serait jamais offert même dans les rêves les plus fous. Une centaine d'exemplaire, un prix exorbitant. Une œuvre d'art. Il regarda Pansy fière d'elle et dit :

-Tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione. Un simple merci suffit.

-Oui bien sûr. Merci. Tu es folle ou quoi ? Où est la bouse de dragon ?

-La bouse de dragon ? chuchota Théo sans comprendre.

-Elle coutait trop cher. Ça c'était abordable.

-Abordable ? Abordable ! Je ruinerai ma famille si j'achetai ça ! déclara Ron.

-Oui, et c'est ça le truc Weasley ! Je ne suis pas une Weasley mais une Parkinson, je peux donc me payer tout ce que je veux, dont l'encyclopédie du Quiddich ! J'espère au moins que ça te plait.

-Oh que oui ! répondit Harry.

-Tu lui offres ça à lui, mais pas à nous ? Non, moi ! dit Blaise.

-Désolée, Ginny avait retiré ton nom avant.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans la salle sur demande à discuter manger, boire et admirer leur cadeau. Blaise râlait parce que Théo avait offert un cadeau à Ginny qui tentait de le réconforter, Ron ruminait dont son coin avec son pull tout doux (il devait l'admettre), Drago discutait avec Pansy alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hermione qui écoutait Théodore parler de son groupe de musique telle une groupie, avec Harry.

Ils se séparèrent vers les trois heures du matin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter t'ait offert des bracelets et que tu les mettes, dit Blaise à Pansy une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Mais arrête ! Ce ne sont que des bracelets, répondit Pansy en les regardant. Et puis je te signale que Drago a offert un foulard hors de prix à Hermione et vous ne lui dites rien.

-Ça c'est parce qu'on sait qu'ils couchent ensemble, déclara Théodore.

Drago s'arrêta à l'entrée du dortoir pour regarder ses camarades. Il était chanceux de savoir cacher ses émotions car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il serait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Comment…

-Tout le monde sait Drago. Sauf Weasley je pense. Sinon il aurait mit la bouse de dragon de Pansy avec des dragées surprises. Tu sors avec elle ? demanda Théodore.

-Non !

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, intervint Pansy. Tu n'as aucun sentiment envers elle ?

-Fichez-moi la paix, je suis fatigué.

Drago monta dans le dortoir suivit de Blaise et Théodore. Pansy était maintenant seule dans la salle commune. Elle se précipita dans son dortoir et se changea pour aller dans la tour d'astronomie. Harry y était déjà. Il était sur le rebord et regardait la neige tomber.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Il se retourna pour voir Pansy près de la porte. Il l'invita à venir.

-Il ne fait pas si froid, répondit-il.

-Mes entrailles tremblent.

Harry soupira et s'éloigna du rebord et rejoignit Pansy sous le toit.

-Alors, pourquoi ce mot dans la boite ?

-Les bracelets te plaisent ?

-Les… Oh oui beaucoup, merci. La couleur n'est pas très originale mais ça ira avec ma garde robe. Comment tu as su que j'aimais les bracelets ?

-Tu en as déjà sept à ton poignet droit. Je me suis dit qu'un ou deux de plus ne seraient pas si mal, alors j'en ai pris trois.

-Merci. Et… c'est tout ?

-Non. Tiens.

Harry lui donna ce qui semblait être un autre paquet cadeau. Pansy hésita un peu avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir.

-C'était le premier cadeau, mais réflexion faite, je me suis dit que ça paraîtrait un peu déplacé de te l'offrir devant tout le monde alors…

-C'est Teddy le Chasseur ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant le petit nounours qu'elle avait vu lors de la course aux cadeaux. Harry fut étonné de la voir aussi joyeuse pour un nounours.

-Ça te plait vraiment ? dit-il déconcerté.

-Oh que oui ! Tu sais, j'en ai près d'une vingtaine chez-moi ! J'ai eu le premier à mes sept ans. C'est un Teddy tout simple mais trop mignon. Puis j'ai eu Teddy le Serpentard, Teddy le banquier, Teddy l'Auror… Bref, ça fait dix ans que je fais la collection. J'en achète un dès qu'il sort en magasin et…

Pansy s'interrompit en voyant Harry la regarder d'un air amusé alors qu'elle caressait le nounours.

-Tu es une accro des nounours ?

-Oui et alors ? Tu es accro au Quiddich, non ? Alors j'ai le droit d'être accro aux nounours. Et puis comment…

-Je vous ai vu dans la boutique. Tu faisais une fixette sur le nounours et comme je n'avais pas d'idée de cadeau…

-Tu nous espionnais ? le coupa Pansy.

-Quoi ? Non ! J'avais laissé Ron parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de râler et en me promenant j'ai… et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Je t'ai offert deux cadeaux au lieu d'un, tu devrais être contente !

-Mais je suis contente !

-Alors dis-le !

-Je suis contente, Potter ! Je suis contente, ça te va ?

-Bien !

-Bien !

Ils tournèrent la tête à des côtés opposés et ne se parlèrent plus. Pansy était toujours en train de caresser son nounours. Il n'y avait que Blaise, Théodore et Drago qui savaient à quel point elle aimait cette peluche. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'acceptaient. Elle le cachait aux autres, même à ses camarades de dortoirs car ça paraissait bizarre qu'une fille - Serpentard – de 17 ans, aime tant les peluches. Mais les peluches étaient douces, paraissaient aimantes et ne décevaient jamais.

-Merci, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Harry pour lui faire la bise. Tu y as vraiment mit du tien.

-Toi aussi. J'ai dû mettre le livre sous scellé. Je suis sûr que Ron a pour plan de me le voler.

-Pauvre de lui, il n'a pas été très gâté.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion et quittèrent la tour d'astronomie bien plus tard.

-Joyeux Noël, répéta Harry.

-Joyeux Noël. Ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée cette course de Noël. On devrait remercier Ginny.

-Pas besoin, elle n'a pas arrêté de dire à quel point elle était fière de ça. Ça nous permettrait selon elle de mieux nous…

Au même moment Pansy avait décidé d'embrasser Harry. Pourquoi ? Pas vraiment d'idée. L'envie de le faire sur l'instant.

-Encore un remerciement ? demanda Harry.

-Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non, dit-elle évasive.

-Pour un nounours ? Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Pansy ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tout en se balançant de droite à gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy s'avança à nouveau vers lui toujours en souriant et l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Je t'aime bien dans ton genre finalement, Potter.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit le cachot. Harry haussa les sourcils en esquissant un petit sourire et mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du nouvel an !

Gouline971.


End file.
